


sweet, sweet drama

by MissMairin



Series: college shenanigans [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Multi, and ushijima is confused, bokuto enjoys it, daichi doesnt deserve this, kuroo and oikawa are both huge drama queens, the captains share an apartment lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin
Summary: "you could have some of oikawa's M&Ms," a voice tempts ... ha. yeah, right. that's a wonderful idea, if someone wanted to die a slow and painful death. but apparently, kuroo is that someone.





	

Kuroo flops down onto the couch, face down, legs up. There’s silence, then muffled noises. When he realizes no one can hear him, he rolls over, and sprawls out. He stares at Bokuto playing video games, but he doesn’t get a reaction. Damn him and his video games. Kuroo groans, complaining that he’s hungry. He whines, “I’m really craving chocolate, Bo. What should I do?”

 

“You could go out and get some,” Bokuto suggests, not even looking up from the game controller. A very unhelpful suggestion. Especially since the closest place to buy chocolate is closed. Besides, who goes out at one in the morning for chocolate when they’ve already changed into pajamas? Ridiculous.

 

Kuroo says as much.

 

Bokuto glances over at the door to Oikawa’s bedroom. Kuroo knows what he’s going to say, but he wants him to actually vocalize it. Just in case. Who knows, Kuroo might get in trouble, and then he’d have an excuse to say that it wasn't even his idea. What a great plan. Bokuto hesitates before mumbling, “You could have some of Oikawa’s M&Ms.”

 

Perfect. Now, if anything goes bad, he can easily blame it on Bokuto. No one is supposed to have any of Oikawa’s M&Ms, but he thinks he’s going to die if he doesn’t get any chocolate. His exhausted body and mind also agree. He _needs_ chocolate. Kuroo hauls himself off of the couch, and tiptoes into Oikawa’s room. He’s not even home yet, but one can’t be too careful. That guy has a sixth sense when it comes to his belongings. Kuroo wouldn’t be surprised if Oikawa teleported into the room as soon as he touched the candy.

 

He looks around one last time before opening the drawer and taking the candy. There’s sharpie on the front that says Oikawa’s name on it. There’s also a mini death threat in the corner, along with a horrible drawing of a skull. It’s no wonder Oikawa went into journalism instead of art. His art is terrible.

 

Everything on the bag is meant to keep everyone else from eating the M&Ms, and yet, he’s still going to eat them. If only the bag was electrified. Too bad. He goes back to the living room, and curls up on the couch with his phone. What a peaceful night. A movie and M&Ms. Kuroo is truly living the life. After that, the M&Ms don’t last long. The peaceful night doesn’t last long, either.

 

Kuroo must have fallen asleep on the couch, because the next thing he knows he’s jolting awake, startled by the slamming of the door. Footsteps — well, they’re more like heavy stomps, like the giant from Jack & the Beanstalk — come closer. The footsteps are easily recognizable. No one stomps like that in the apartment except for Oikawa, and maybe Ushijima when he’s tired.

 

Dread fills Kuroo’s stomach, as he notices the empty bag of M&Ms on the ground, along with his phone and headphones. The evidence is in plain sight. Damn. Kuroo slides down the couch, trying to hide himself. It doesn’t work out as well as he would prefer. The footsteps stop, and Kuroo glances up sheepishly to see his roommate standing above him. Oikawa is even in the cliché disappointed-mother-position, hands on his hips and head tilted. Except, instead of being just disappointed, he looks pissed. Kuroo can practically feel the anger radiate off of him. Is it suddenly hot in here or is it just him?

 

Kuroo tries to smile at him, and Oikawa snarls. This really feels like being cornered by a predator, ready to be eaten. He wouldn’t really eat him, would he? Who would pay Kuroo’s share of the rent? Well, if he thinks about it, if Oikawa kills him, then he wouldn’t have to pay off his student debt.

 

That doesn’t sound too bad.

 

 _“You ate my M &Ms?!” _ Oikawa shrieks, nearly bursting everyone’s eardrums within a five mile radius. Kuroo’s forgotten how damn terrifying Oikawa is when he wants to be. It’s like there’s a devil with horns inside of him, waiting for the right moment to show itself. This is that moment, apparently. A dark, evil aura surrounds his roommate as he snarls, “The bag has _my name on it!”_

 

Kuroo changes his mind. Being murdered by Oikawa would definitely be terrible. There’s no doubt that Oikawa could make it look like an accident. Kuroo tries to smile again, sitting up to feel less … vulnerable. The glare that follows him doesn’t make him feel any better, though. Rubbing the back of his neck, he apologizes, “I’m sorry, Oikawa. Look—”

 

“I don’t care about your _stupid_ apology!” Oikawa snaps, crossing his arms. He glares down at Kuroo, until Kuroo finally looks away. There’s a long stretch of silence, and Oikawa grumbles. With one last glare, he ends the conversation with a simple warning — or is it a threat? — and leaves.

 

Kuroo’s left alone, sitting on the couch, and he’s not sure what he’s feeling. There’s a high likelihood that he’s actually paralyzed in fear, and therefore cannot comprehend anything whatsoever. He’s pretty sure his legs have turned to jelly. Sure, Oikawa’s glare and angry fits are terrifying all on their own, but a threat? That’s the scariest thing, coming from him. That guy holds a grudge like no other. It could be three years later before Oikawa even gets revenge on anyone, and at that point, the victim had probably forgotten they’d done anything wrong.

 

He hopes Oikawa just straight up decks him in the face the next day. That would ten times better than dreading the revenge. Kuroo takes a deep breath. In. Out. The breathing doesn’t help much, but at least he doesn’t feel like he’s staring straight into hell anymore. On the bright side, nothing will happen that night. Oikawa tends to simmer in his anger, before coming up with a plan. Kuroo has at least one night without having to worry. However, the next day holds no promises.

 

With one last deep breath, he hauls himself off the couch. He stumbles a bit, letting his jelly-legs return to normal. Eventually he makes it to his room. He collapses onto his bed, and he’s out cold within seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

 

He dreams of poisonous flowers, an endless abyss, and a shrill voice that’s more sinister than obnoxious. Dreams turn into nightmares. The eerie voice fills up his entire consciousness, both loud and soft at the same time. _That’s fine,_ it murmurs to him, _I’ll just take something precious of yours._

 

 _… something precious of yours,_ it echoes, one last time.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re back!” Daichi yells into the apartment, lugging along several bags of groceries. Ushijima trails in behind him like a puppy with the remaining groceries. “Come put the groceries away! I’ll make lunch.”

 

Oikawa appears out of thin air, a smirk on his face. Daichi doesn’t want to know why. Nothing good can come from Oikawa smirking like that. He watches with (morbid? unhealthy?) curiosity as his roommate tears through all of the plastic bags. He’s found what he was looking for, apparently, because he stops his search and a bright smile blooms on his face. Again, Daichi does _not_ want to know. He does not want to know what Oikawa stuffed in his pocket. He does not want to know what Oikawa is going to do with whatever item he took.

 

Unfortunately, Daichi’s got a bad feeling about all of this, and usually his bad feelings turn out to be correct.

 

A few moments later, Kuroo shuffles into the kitchen, Bokuto following close behind. Both of them seem like they just woke up. That’s not a surprise, they probably just did. However, the sleepy expression on Kuroo’s face disappears instantly when he notices Oikawa standing across from him. His expression darkens even more when Oikawa smiles and winks at him. Something’s going to happen, and it’s not good. Kuroo prepares himself for the worst. He hopes Daichi will arrange a nice funeral for him. Call his mom, maybe. Chrysanthemums are pretty. Of course, there should be as many people as possible, mourning his untimely death. The entire church is wailing, asking _why? why’d it have to be him?_ and —

 

His funeral fantasy cuts off with Oikawa clearing his throat, obviously getting ready to be dramatic. Damn it, not only does Kuroo have to die, but he’s got to die by Drama Queen Oikawa’s hand? Dying is awful enough… ugh. Everyone turns to look at Oikawa, and wow, he’s got everyone’s attention already. Kuroo briefly recognizes that all four of his roommates are gathered there as well. Perfect. They can be witnesses for his police file. At least he doesn’t have to die alone, he can —

 

Wait.

 

Is that …

 

“So you’ve noticed, my dear Kuroo? I was wondering when you were going to finally catch on,” Oikawa drawls, revealing the bag of cupcakes. Well, now he knows where this is going. Daichi and Bokuto seem to, too. Ushijima’s just … standing in the corner, looking confused. Swinging the bag lazily back and forth, Oikawa continues his dramatic monologue. “I’m sure you know why this is happening, don’t you?”

 

“Leave the cupcakes out of this,” Kuroo grinds out, glaring at his roommate. Taking a breath to steady himself, he argues, “They did nothing wrong. Take me instead! I’ve already planned my funeral! Just … leave my cupcakes out of this, okay? They’re innocent.”

 

At this point, the remaining roommates all react differently. Daichi puts a hand to his forehead, and begins to rummage through a cabinet for pain killers. Bokuto’s taken a seat at the table, eyes wide open, enjoying the show. He briefly goes through the grocery bags, too, and starts to snack on some gummy bears. Lunch and a show! The last roommate? Well, Ushijima, that unfortunate man seems to be even more confused than before, and that’s saying something. He looks slightly startled, too, like he’s not even sure all of this is real. Shuffling towards Daichi, he wants to ask what’s going on, but the drama continues before he gets a chance.

 

“Your cupcakes are innocent? You should have thought twice about eating _my_ M&Ms,” Oikawa scoffs, and rolls his eyes. He leans forward, almost across the table, but not quite. The bag of cupcakes is right in front of Kuroo, close enough to grab, but he doesn’t, not yet. Oikawa grins and taunts him with the bag, flaunting the cupcakes in his face. Kuroo snaps. He thrusts a hand at the bag, but it’s pulled away from him too quickly. Stupid Oikawa and his stupid reflexes. Glancing around the room half-heartedly, Oikawa says, “You know, when I agreed to become roommates with you guys, I really thought I was the only drama queen...”

 

Oikawa opens the package, agonizingly slowly, and takes a cupcake out. Even though it’s just two guys arguing about food, it feels like a torture scene in a movie. Kuroo pleads with his eyes, _no, don’t, please_ — but it’s too late. Oikawa shoves an entire cupcake into his mouth. He makes moaning sounds, way too explicit and exaggerated for food, but it has the right effect. Kuroo jumps over the table, tackling Oikawa to the ground. His action wasn’t soon enough. The only evidence left are crumbs on his face, and Daichi’s taken the rest of the bag away from them.

 

Kuroo’s devastated.

 

Oikawa smiles, again, up at Kuroo. Even though he’s pinned under Kuroo, it still feels like he was the one in power. Especially when he brings his hand to his face, and licks his fingers of remaining icing. He closes his eyes. All he says is, “Mmm.”

 

Kuroo is _absolutely_ devastated.

 

He wants to punch Oikawa, but Bokuto hauls him off of him before he could. His friend pats his arm comfortingly. Oikawa stands up as well, and Kuroo looks at him sadly. As if he still couldn’t believe it, he mumbles, “You ate my cupcakes…”

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

“You don’t even _like_ cupcakes!!” Kuroo snaps, lunging at him again. This time, it’s Daichi who holds him back. He whines to be let go, saying, “He ate my cupcake and he doesn’t even _like_ cupcakes!! Who even _does_ that?!”

 

Ushijima looks disturbed. He’s still not sure what’s going on. In an effort to make everything … normal, again, he begins to put groceries away. Bokuto helps. Not only with the groceries, but he whispers what just happened to Ushijima. At least _someone_ keeps him in the loop, poor guy. Before anything can get worse, because with his luck, it could, Daichi drags Kuroo out of the kitchen, away from Oikawa. Too bad Oikawa’s determined to get the last word in.

 

“You know how I said I thought I was the only drama queen in the apartment?” Oikawa says, cas if to revive the argument. He smirks, one last time, as his roommate is yanked out of the kitchen. Calling after them, he taunts, “Turns out I’m not the only one! Guess I’ve got to keep an eye on my position, huh, Kuroo?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Here, you ass, I bought you more M&Ms,” Kuroo says, shoving one of those huge bags of M&Ms into Oikawa’s arms. Oikawa looks up at him from the couch, surprised. Sighing, Kuroo explains, “You know, all that was my fault. I _did_ eat your M&Ms. It’s only fair you ate my cupcakes.”

 

Oikawa smiles. A real one, this time, not tainted with evil. He stands up and takes Kuroo’s hand, leading him into his bedroom. Kuroo stands in the doorway, watching Oikawa flit around his room. He hides his M&Ms in like, nine different places, and then goes through his drawers. There’s something there, because Oikawa takes it out and hides it in his shirt, before walking back to Kuroo.

 

“It’s funny you should get me more M&Ms. Last night, I was feeling awful about being, um, a bit much. I’m not sorry for eating your cupcakes, because you had that coming, but. Yeah. I’m sorry about everything else,” Oikawa explains, holding out two bags of cupcakes.

 

The two stare at each other, and burst into laughter. Kuroo pulls Oikawa into a hug, and they stay like that for a while. Oikawa pulls back, and lightly smacks Kuroo in the chest. “Hey, you idiot, maybe we both really are drama queens. I mean, I knew _I_ was, but…”

 

“I’m one too, I get it,” Kuroo agreed, returning the smack. He reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out a flyer, giving it to Oikawa. It’s a flyer to the school drama club. A terribly designed flyer, but a flyer nonetheless. Kuroo grins and asks, “Should we join the drama club?

 

Oikawa snorts, crossing his arms. “Only if I get the lead part.”

 

“No way, that part’s mine!” Kuroo protests.

 

“Fine. Let’s just both be trees,” Oikawa says, obviously trying to seem cool. He glances around nonchalantly, shrugging, and says, “I can pull off any role, after all. I’m sure those leaves will look great in my hair, and I’m totally a _star_! I can steal the spotlight with any role, so anything is fine.”

 

Kuroo rolls his eyes, but smiles. What Oikawa says should annoy him, but it feels more … endearing, than anything else. Kuroo really hates how much his dumb roommate has grown on him. Stupid Oikawa. Eventually, he clears his throat and says, “Well, that sounds good to me, I guess. Let’s go be drama queens together.”

  
“Deal.”


End file.
